As medical science has progressed, it has become increasingly important to provide non-human interactive formats for teaching patient care. While it is desirable to train medical personnel in patient care protocols before allowing contact with real patients, textbooks and flash cards lack the important benefits to students that can be attained from hands-on practice. On the other hand, allowing inexperienced students to perform medical procedures on actual patients that would allow for the hands-on practice cannot be considered a viable alternative because of the inherent risk to the patient. Non-human interactive devices and systems can be used to teach the skills needed to successfully identify and treat various patient conditions without putting actual patients at risk.
For example, patient care education has often been taught using medical instruments to perform patient care activity on a simulator, such as a manikin. Such training devices and systems can be used by medical personnel and medical students to teach and assess competencies such as patient care, medical knowledge, practice based learning and improvement, systems based practice, professionalism, and communication. The training devices and systems can also be used by patients to learn the proper way to perform self-examinations.
While these simulators have been adequate in many respects, they have not been adequate in all respects. Therefore, what is needed is an interactive education system for use in conducting patient care training sessions that is even more realistic and/or includes additional simulated features.